One-shot: Actividades Extraescolares
by nalariloveione
Summary: Sasuke esta enamorado de Sakura. Quizás en su casa, haciendo los deberes surge la chispa que estaba ahí desde hace tiempo. Mal summary. Soy nueva, es mi primera historia, no me matéis TwT.(Lemon)


One-shot SasuSaku: Actividades Extraescolares (+18)

-Dialogos-

Pov's opinión de los personajes.

_Texto en tercera persona_

'Pensamientos de los personajes'

N.A.: Los personajes son de Mashashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos habría demasiadas cosas poco decentes.

Sasuke Pov's

Quizás esto este mal… ¡A la porra! Ella esta genial, no es cuando teníamos doce años; no para nada antes era molesta y chinchosa, no, ahora no es así, ahora es linda, nada molesta y demasiado sexy como para resistirse a no tomarla en brazos y poseerla en ese mismo momento y lugar.

Fin Sasuke Pov's

_En ese momento Sakura y Sasuke hablaban en la casa de este último, Sasuke no paraba de mirarla mientras ella hablaba sobre las actividades, y él no paraba de mirarla en especial sus ojos. La chica al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba distraído paró de hablar._

_-_Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿me escuchas?- dijo la chica sonrojada_._

-¿Eh? Lo siento, me distraje- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue suficiente para derretirla por completo.

-Bueno…entonces, seguimos con las actividades. En la 6 puse que-

La chica no había podido terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Sasuke la habia besado.

Sakura Pov's

Sasuke… ¡Sasuke me esta besando! Es tan tan… placentero, besa tan endemoniadamente bien… ¡Me encanta! Espero que no pare…

Fin Sakura Pov's

_Sasuke besaba a Sakura de manera muy dulce, lamió con su lengua el labio inferior de ella, con pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella abrió la boca y sintió como la lengua de Sasuke exploraba toda su boca, el beso se volvió mas apasionado, él la agarró por la cintura y ella lo agarró por el cuello y le revolvió los cabellos de la nuca. Pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire._

-Sakura…yo…tu…me gustas, mucho la verdad, me provocas cosas que ninguna chica me habia provocado antes y de cierta manera, me encantan esas sensaciones…-dijo el chico, ¿sonrojado?

-Sasuke…tú también me gustas mucho, me gustas desde hace 3 años y medio-dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Entonces… ¿serias mi novia?

Sakura Pov's

¿He oído bien? Sasuke, el chico mas guapo, sexy e inteligente de toda la preparatoria le estaba pidiendo… ¿¡Le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios!?

Fin Sakura Pov's

Sasuke Pov's

¡Genial! Ha aceptado aunque tendré que controlar mis emociones y forma de reaccionar o actuar, no quiero que me tomen como un tío sensib… ¡Por Kami que bien besa! Me encantan sus labios, me encanta su pelo, me encantan sus ojos, ¡me encanta ella!

-T-te quie-quiero Sakura…-dije avergonzado…Kami…debo controlar el sentirme así.

Yo también te qui-quiero Sasuke-kun…-dijo muy cerca de mis labios, y tengo que admitir que me encanta este momento…

Fin Sasuke Pov's

_Sasuke la volvió a besar pero esta vez con mas deseo, Sakura le correspondió y agarrándose a su cuello profundizó el beso un poco. Sasuke antes este geste de Sakura, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto (ya que estaban en el cuarto de estudios) donde la tumbó en la cama y él se puso encima de ella. Él bajó de su boca hacia su cuello donde mordió algo fuerte para marcarla como suya._

_-_Sasuke-kun…-suspiró Sakura antes tal gesto de Sasuke, eso causó que Sasuke se excitara mas de lo que estaba.

_Sasuke le quitó la camisa que ella llevaba y la tiró a algún lugar de la habitación._

_Sakura, totalmente, sonrojada, le quito la camisa, le quito la camisa y al mismo tiempo que la lanzaba a suelo giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado, él ante esto la beso en los labios y comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica que aún estabas cubiertos por el sujetador. Eso no dudara mucho pensaba Sasuke, y tenía razón ya que segundos después ya se había desecho de la molesta prenda lanzándola al suelo. Él comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y luego se centró en los pechos de ella, con una mano acariciaba un pezón y con su boca se entretenía con el otro._

_Sakura estaba demasiado sonrojada, era tan placentero que solo atinaba a soltar pequeños suspiros por las caricias de Sasuke._

_Sakura le retiró por completo los pantalones y él la dejo solo con sus 'braguitas' de color negro demasiado sexys para Sasuke, ante esto Sakura se sonrojó a mas no poder y desvió la mirada._

Sasuke Pov's

Se ve tan hermosa así…me parece demasiado sexy pero arrebatadoramente hermosa y siento como si fuera tan débil como un cristal y se fuera a romper según la toque.

Fin Sasuke Pov's

_Sakura se agarró de la espalda de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ya que Sasuke estaba que no podía más de la excitación, se quitó los boxers y termino de quitarle la última prenda a Sakura._

_Sakura se asustó._

_Era totalmente normal ya que temía que le doliera demasiado ya que era virgen. Sasuke notó ese miedo y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara para calmarla, se puso un preservativo y comenzó a entrar en ella muy despacio, ya que él no queria hacerle daño._

-¿Te duele mucho?

- Si…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me quedaré quieto para que te acostumbres pero tienes que relajarte.

_Entonces Sasuke comenzó a besarle el cuello para distraerla y lograr que el dolor desapareciera lo más rápido posible. Un movimiento de caderas por parte de ella avisó a Sasuke de que podía continuar._

Sakura Pov's

No lo voy a negar. Me encanta esto. Es tan… placentero. Tampoco voy a negar que al principio me dolió pero es normal si eres virgen supongo, aunque estoy algo asustada ya que no sé nada sobre esto. Se siente tan bien…

Fin Sakura Pov's

_Sasuke aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo de las embestidas, y empezaba a sudar, y Sakura…bueno ella empezó a gemir ya que no podía reprimir el placer que sentía y eso a Sasuke lo excitaba aún más si fuera posible._

-Sasu…Sasuke…-dijo sensualmente en el oído de éste.

-Mmm…Sakura muy deliciosa y estrecha, muy estrecha…

-¿Y eso te gusta?

-No me gusta,-hizo una pequeña pausa-me encanta.- y con eso último aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

_Era invierno pero en esa habitación ya había llegado el verano._

_Ruidos de cama, jadeos, sudor, gemidos por parte de ella, suspiros y algún gruñido por parte de él, pero esto no durara para siempre. Ella estaba llegando a su clímax y él también._

-Sakura…no aguanto más…

-Sasuke…yo no… ¡AHH Sasuke!-gritó llegando al orgasmo, sintió como una gran corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la columna, desde los pies hasta la última punta de todos sus cabellos.

Sasuke Pov's

No me lo creo. Ha terminado. Le he hecho llegar al orgasmo. ¡Por Kami! Se ha vuelto más estrecha de lo que ya es…no…no lo aguanto más.

Fin Sasuke Pov's

-¡Sakura!-gritó Sasuke llegando también al orgasmo.

_Jadeante, salio de ella y se tumbó a su lado, donde ambos intentaron recordar como se respiraba_.

_Sakura lo miró._

_Sasuke la miró._

_Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de amor._

_Él le sonrió de l amanera mas dulce de la que jamás lo había hecho. _

_Ella se acercó a él, le abrazó por el cuello y le besó._

_Un beso sin lujuria o deseo, simplemente un beso lleno de amor._

_Él le correspondió al instante._

-Sukidayo, Sasuke-kun- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura-hime.

_Después de eso se besaron de nuevo, ella se apoyó en su pecho, él los tapó con las mantas y se quedaron dormidos._

_Epílogo: 6 años después._

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Sasuke-kun para por favor! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¿Anda y esto? No sabía que tuvieras tantas, mi hermosa Flor de Cerezo.

_Sasuke hacía cosquillas Sakura en la sala de su piso._

_Si SU piso, ya que se habían mudado hacía 3 años y medio. Sakura se retorcía de la risa. No podía evitarlo, Sasuke siempre encontraba sus puntos más débiles_.

Sasuke Pov's

-Sasuke…

Esa voz. Oh no…no me gusta esa voz.

-¿Sakura-chan…?

-Estas muerto, Sasuke Uchiha.

Que mi…Espera. ¿Muerto? ¿Por qué muerto? Que blandito esta est…Ups. Mierda.

Fin Sasuke Pov's

_¡Sasuke le estaba tocando un pecho! _

_Sakura fue a darle una cachetada pero Sasuke fue mas rápido que ella, le agarró la mano y le dio un beso. Sakura se relajó al instante y con la mano que tenía libre le agarró la nuca y Sasuke la agarró por la cintura y la tumbó en el sofá._

_Empezó a besarle el cuello, para luego separarse de ella e irse a la habitación, no sin antes decirle a Sakura que no se moviera del sofá._

Sakura Pov's

¿Qué le pasa? Él no es de irse así porque sí. ¡Que intriga por Kami!

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Sasuke?

-Tú no te muevas de ahí- me dijo desde la habitación-¿¡Donde narices lo puse!?

-¿Sasuke estas bien?

-¡Lo encontré!- le oí decir- Vale, Sakura cierra los ojos y no los abras, ¿si?

-Esta bien…

Lo oigo mover la mesita que está en el centro de la sala.

-Esta bien, ábrelos.

Cuando los abro no puedo creer lo veía. Sasuke. Arrodillado delante de mi con una cajita y un anillo dentro.

-Sasuke-kun…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fin Sakura Pov's

Sasuke Pov's

Llevo meses buscando el anillo perfecto y al fin lo encontré. Un anillo de estilo sencillo pero con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en él, una auténtica joya digna de estar en las preciosas manos de Sakura. Parece muy sorprendida, no me extraña es normal.

-Sakura…-'¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?'-¿te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida…conmigo?-mientras le ponía el anillo.

-…-

-'¡Mierda! ¡Respóndeme!' ¿Y bien?

-…-ella comenzó a llorar…espera,¿Por qué llora?

-Sakura,¿por que lloras?-dije preocupado

-Si-dijo demasiado bajito.

-¿Qué?

-Si, si , si ,si, ¡SI! Claro que quiero Sasuke- dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso.

-Te amaba, te amo y siempre te amaré, siempre y para siempre mi hermosa Flor de Cerezo.

-Yo también te amaré siempre, mi precioso gatito- dijo riendo por lo bajo, algo sonrojada.

Fin Sasuke Pov's

-Ahora…-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-¿Ahora…?

-Voy a terminar lo que empecé hace un ratito-dijo con cara de chico malo.

_Sakura se sonrojó a mas no poder y luego sonrió, Sasuke nunca iba a cambiar esa forma tan arrogante, pero esa forma tan arrogante la volvía loca como casi todo en él. Él la cogió y la llevó en volandas y la llevó a la habitación._

_Iba a ser una noche muy movidita._

_Fin._


End file.
